If I Win
by xTakexMexAwayx
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been preparing to leave their island for several days. Finally, the day has come, but there's one problem: Riku and Sora can't agree on a name for the raft. Yeah I suck at summaries. Mild yaoi. Mindless fluff. Oneshot. Read.


**If I Win...**

**A/N: I don't know the exact dialogue from this part of the game because my mom would kill me if she found me on my PS2 right now, but I tweaked it a bit anyway, to say the least. By the way, I wrote this at one in the morning, so no flames please? **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Riku or Sora. Oh, and Kairi, I don't own her either.**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had spent the last few days preparing for they're journey, collecting supplies, packing, and most importantly, working on their raft. Finally, the day had come, and Sora couldn't believe it. _We're actually going through with this _he thought incredulously as he stared at the newly completed raft in awe. A voice from beside him snapped him out of his daze and he turned to face his silver-haired friend. _God, he looks gorgeous_ Sora thought, not able to look away from Riku. _Wait, Sora, what are you thinking? He's your best friend! Snap out of it!_

"Sora? Did you hear me?" he heard Riku say in an almost annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry...I...No, say it again?" Sora responded dumbly, feeling an embarrassed blush rise in his face. _He's so cute when he confused. Wait...Riku, what the hell are you thinking? He's doesn't think of you like that!_ Even though he was making every effort to look away from Sora, it wasn't working. _He's just so...beautiful._

"I said I think we should name the raft the Highwind." Riku brushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to appear asaloof as possible. _If you keep staring at him like that, he'll think you're a freak _he told himself. After a second, he broke the silence, hoping Sora hadn't noticed how awkward it was for him. "What would you name it?"

"Uh..." Sora thought for a second, turning to look back at the raft, glad for something to take his mind off of the other boy. After a moment, he turned back to Riku. "I would name it the Shera." he answered, not having the slightest idea where he got the name.

"I like the Highwind better." Riku smirked, anticipating Sora's reaction.

"Hmm...how about we have a race to decide?" Sora couldn't help but notice a spark of excitement creep into Riku's eyes at his words. _And such beautiful eyes they are. _He slapped himself mentally, once again, and tried to turn his thoughts onto something else.

"Are you two at it again?" Both boys turned to see Kairi standing on a ledge above them. Without waiting for the obvious answer, she continued. "I'll be the judge. First one to tag that tree wins." she yelled down at them, pointing at a paopu tree a few meters away.

"If I win, I get to be captain, and if you win..." Sora was cut off as Riku finished his sentence, making sure that his voice was low enough that Kairi couldn't hear.

"And if I win, I get to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." _What are you saying Riku? _He felt a bit sick at the thought. _You know damn well that you don't want that..._

"W-what?" Sora felt his stomach drop at the words. _But Riku...I...what about me?_ _You...can't!_

"You heard me. The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku wore a blank expression, staring straight ahead. He was trying his hardest to ignore Sora, who was looking up at him forlornly. _He's probably worried that he'll lose. I just wish he knew..._

Before Sora had a chance to reply, they heard Kairi yelling down at them again. "Ready? Set?" The two boys both got into they're ready positions. "Go!" At that word, they took off, running at full speed. Sora watched as Riku dashed pass him and tried his best to keep up. It was no use though.

"I win!" Riku laughed triumphantly. He sat down on the sand under the tree to catch his breath.

"I guess that means you get to share the paopu with Kairi." Sora said dejectedly as he grabbed one of the star shaped fruits from the tree and sat down next to Riku. He handed it to him reluctantly. _What do I do now? _Sora thought to himself.

"Oh, that? Sora, I was just joking." Riku looked down at the fruit he was holding in his hand. _I wish I could share this with him. Oh god, I'd give anything..._

A grin spread across Sora's face, but he tried to hide it. _What a relief..._

"Looks like Riku wins again!" The boys looked up to see Kairi standing over them. She giggled, looking down at them. "So what were the stakes, anyway?"

"There were none, we were just joking around." Riku said quickly. Kairi eyed him suspiciously, but didn't press the matter.

"I have to go home. My mom wanted me back by..." she stopped and checked her watch. "...ten minutes ago." She laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She turned and ran off, leaving Riku and Sora again once more, not that either of them minded...

Riku fiddled with the paopu, wondering how best to break the silence. _Say something Riku! Don't just sit there stupidly! _He didn't have to wait much longer though, as Sora broke the silence for him.

"Riku? Can I ask you something?" Sora looked at him innocently, a slightly sad look on his face. "Yeah. Of course. What is it?" Riku replied, sounding confused.

The younger boy hesitated, looking down at his feet. "Do...you love Kairi?

Riku was caught off guard by this question. He stopped fiddling with the paopu fruit and thought for moment. _Yeah, I love her as a friend, but not anything more than that. I think I love...you. _He sighed, knowing he couldn't tell him the complete truth, but still longing to. "I guess. You know, as a friend. Why?" he asked in what he hoped sounded like bored tone. He turned to look at Sora, who was starting to look a little uncomfortable. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sora replied without much conviction. "I just..." His words trailed off.

"Uh...Sora? Do you...love Kairi?" Riku sat waiting for an answer, hoping he would get the reply he wanted.

"The same way you love her, yeah." Sora looked back up at Riku. "Riku?" He paused, not quite sure what he was going to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

Riku just stared him for a second before making up his mind. Before either of them could break the silence, Riku had leaned in so close to Sorathat their faces were just inches away from each other. _This is it, can't go back now Riku! You can do this!_ But he didn't have to. He was shaken from his thoughts as Sora closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Riku's. Sora leaned farther into the kiss, closing his eyes in sheer pleasure as Riku wrapped his arms around him. He felt so warm, so...safe. _I can't believe it! He feels the same way! I...I just hope this isn't a dream..._

Riku closed his eyes and leaned deeply into the kiss. Neither of them wantedit end. He moved his tongue against Sora's lips, begging for entry, which was quickly granted.

Sora melted in pure pleasure, leaning farther into Riku, wanting to explore every inch of his mouth. He felt the other boy's tongue massaging his and returned the gesture, weaving one of his hands through Riku's soft hair, letting out a small moan.

"Riku..." he whispered. He was surprised when Riku suddenly pulled back.

"Sora, um..." he said. _How do I say this? Ok, calm down. Just say it. _"Do you...um...want some?" As he said this, he picked up the abandoned paopu fruit which had been laying next to him and offered it to Sora.

After a moment of sitting in blissful shock, he finally answered. "Yes. There's nothing I'd like more." Sora whispered, gently taking the fruit in his hand and taking a bite of it. Silently, he handed it back to Riku.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He turned the fruit over in his hand gingerly. He smiled when Sora nodded. "I love you." Riku whispered. Then he took bite of the fruit as well, finishing it. The moment he had swallowed, Sora leaned towards him, whispering into his ear. "I love you too." And with that, he pulled him into another kiss, this one even sweeter than the last.

**A/N: This is my first yaoi/slash/etc. ever, so go easy on me! Also, I didn't proof read the whole thing because I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. Please R&R! And tell me if you catch any major mistakes!**


End file.
